Sasuke's Bestest Friend!
by monkey goin' bananas
Summary: Naruto's new friend is Sasuke! dramatic music plays Sasuke has thought up a 'wonderfully' freaky way to show off! ahaha fourth chap!
1. Sasuke's Bestest Friend Chapter 1

What is this you ask? Well, this is my first fanfic for your information! I'm so excited 'bout this and I hope ya enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
  
~ the story and all that it holds! ~ Naruto sat on the ground and stared at the sky. His leg was wrapped in bandages, thanks to Sasuke who took the time to wrap up his injury, even though it healed pretty quickly. Naruto blushed quickly when he remembered that he fell into Sasuke's arms when he tripped and scrapped his knee. Sasuke, who was a handsome dude with some serious issues 'bout his older bro and 'taking revenge thingy', had an addiction on Naruto. It's weird to say this, but Sasuke just can't help it. Naruto may be bothered by this but when did Naruto ever stop him!? Well, anyways Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled, "thanks." Sasuke was a little shocked by his sudden mood swing but smiled back anyway. Naruto got up and brushed off his backside-which Sasuke watched intentively-and went to leave. Sasuke watched his friend/rival walk off into the sunset and felt a sudden urge to walk with him, so he went up beside Naruto and they both walked side by side.  
  
Naruto felt a weird sensation when Sasuke neared him. Sasuke may not know it but he has some qualities that are well, attractive. (well, no!) And Naruto felt a smile tug at his lips when Sasuke decided to walk with him. He liked Sasuke, not a lot but just enough to.you know! So he stopped and stared into Sasuke's dark menacing eyes. Sasuke stared back at Naruto's clear blue eyes. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but the unexpected happened! Sasuke leaned forward and hit Naruto on the forehead with his own. (What were you thinking he did?)  
  
"Ow!" Naruto shrieked. "Hahaha," Sasuke chuckled. Naruto stared with a fire blazing in his eyes. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the turtle-neck and dragged him away to a clearing.  
  
At the clearing Naruto stopped and let go of Sasuke, who didn't protest anyway.  
  
Sasuke got up and looked at Naruto with an expecting expression. "Battle me!" was the first words that escaped his mouth. Sasuke stared and looked at him vacantly. ~ a couple hours later.~  
  
Naruto looked at Sasuke with a very annoyed look on his face. "Sasuke get off of me and leave me alone," Naruto said. "But.." Sasuke started, but Naruto shoved him off of his tummy and sulked back towards his house. "So, what I lost would you not rub it in my face?" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke smirked and clapped his hands together. "You are now to be my bestest friend!!" "Huh?" Naruto retorted.  
  
"Naruto, you agreed to fight me right?" Sasuke stated. "Yeah." Naruto replied. "So if I won you agreed to do whatever I said right?"  
  
"Yeah, but.."  
  
"No buts!!!"  
  
"But." Naruto started, but was muffled down by a kiss. Sasuke had pressed his lips against Naruto's. Sasuke broke the kiss and smiled, "This will be our secret sign of friendship!!" Naruto stared back with a blank face.  
  
"Let's go get ya some ramen!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Oh yeah!!" Naruto screamed. "But you have to show me the friendship signal!" Sasuke retorted. "Huh? What friendship .." He was muffled, yet again, by a kiss, this time with more strength.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" Naruto screamed with Sasuke still attached. Sasuke was surprised by Naruto suddenly screaming into his face, "That's the friendship signal!" he replied. "uh." Naruto was lost by the two connections and didn't know what to say.  
  
They got to the ramen shop and were slurping on ramen for a while. I wonder if Naruto understands that the 'friendship signal' is my excuse for my pleasure. Sasuke thought. Naruto noticed a pink haired girl walk by, "Hi Sakura" Sasuke turned around and nodded his head. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and Naruto "Hey, what are you doing?" "Eating ramen 'cause Naruto's now my best friend and I thought we'd celebrate," Sasuke replied. Naruto gaped at Sasuke and realized it wasn't all a joke. "Really? Show me proof," Sakura said. "Watch!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Naruto it's the friendship signal!" Sasuke whispered. "No not here and not in front of her! Ever!" Naruto retorted. "Never ever!" he repeated. "But you have to or she won't believe us!" Sasuke retorted "But!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke swiftly locked his lips with Naruto's and Naruto couldn't get away. Sasuke pressed against Naruto and Naruto kissed back.  
  
Sakura stared at them in disbelief and when they broke the kiss 2 min. and 34 sec. later, she chuckled. "So you like Naruto now!?" Sakura screamed, with tears in her eyes. "Yup!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto was breathless and speechless. There was a pink blur and Naruto felt funny all over. Sakura pressed her lips to Naruto's with a great force and passion, he opened his mouth to tell her to get off but she found her tongue inside his mouth instead. She sat onto his thigh and squeezed his shoulders forcefully. She let go of him and got off of a very surprised Naruto. She went up to a devastated Sasuke and stared down at her. "Let's see who gets Naruto first. " she said.  
  
~Well how'd you like it??? Was it too extreme? Should there be some more tweaks added to make the story better?? If I don't get more than 10 reviews I might not continue so please, all you good people please review!! It's not that hard to make a writer happy!! And 'member dis is mai first fic and I'm not used to this yet!!~ 


	2. Sasuke's Bestest Friend Chapter 2

~Monkey wit da creepy humor speaking! Monkey: from now on I shall call myself monkey.does that sound retarded?? Oh well.that's a good thing!! Here's a little thank you to all those who reviewed!!  
  
MN- Thank you! I hope their little 'battle' doesn't get too bloody! Arigatou!!  
  
Changagriel- I guess you could say that I'm proud of this sense of humor.yah!! Thank you very much!  
  
Foxgrl- yah!! I hope to make this exciting, weird, stupid, humorous, and creepy all at the same time!!! Thank you!!  
  
Karasunaki: course it's twisted!!! Lovin' this!! Thanks!  
  
Shinikami Dragon- awwww shucks.thanks for the spark of hope!!!!! I feel good!! Thanks!!  
  
Ginji-ban- yah.that 10 review thingamajiger.oh well! I got eight reviews though! Thanks to you and those other peeps that reviewed!!  
  
Mai + Evil Yuki- yesh yesh!! You're so kind! Thank you for the advice!!  
  
*** The story continues...***  
  
Naruto didn't want to face the fact that Sakura wanted him for herself. But Naruto had to tell her to leave him alone! He had.Sasuke. Naruto didn't want to be all weird and all about this, but that 'friendship signal' was getting to him. 'Do all friends do that!?' Naruto exclaimed in his head. He went to sleep that night with a head full of thoughts of Sasuke and Sakura.  
  
* the next day *  
Naruto woke up and went out to take a walk. It was early and he didn't get much sleep. Walking down a street to no-where he noticed a dark shadow nearby. It came out and grabbed him around the waist and flung him against a wall. "Ow!" Naruto exclaimed, "Sasuke leave me alone!"  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's face, making him blush. 'Why do I always get so like.weak when Sasuke's around? It makes me mad to be like this.' Naruto thought. Naruto tried pushing Sasuke off, but Sasuke held him down firmly.  
  
"Why should I let you go when we could hang out?" Sasuke inquired. Naruto didn't want to answer that question and squirmed under Sasuke's grip. 'This feels weird,' Naruto thought. In the distance there was a faint thundering noise. "S-A-S-U-K-E!!!!!!!" came a feminine voice screeching high-pitched like. Suddenly a pink blur brushed Sasuke off Naruto like lightning. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, "He's mine!"  
  
"Nah-uh!" Sasuke retorted.  
  
"Yeah-huh!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Nuh-uh"  
  
"Yeah-huh"  
  
"Nuh-uh"  
  
"Yeah-huh"  
  
*a little while later*  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Sasuke exclaimed with an exasperated voice. "Yeah-huh! And I can prove it!" Sakura spat out frustrated. "How?" Sasuke looked at her with his big onyx eyes shimmering in curiosity. "Watch!" She exclaimed. She found Naruto sitting down slurping some ramen. "Naruto-kun!" she then pranced over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Naruto.who do you like better, Sasuke or me?" Naruto looked up at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Vwat?" he said with a mouth full of noodles. "Aye didn't ear vhoo" Swallowing his food he licked his lips happily. Then Sakura kissed him.  
  
'!!!!!!!? I just licked my lips here!' Naruto's inner self screamed. With wet lips attached to Sakura's he didn't know what to do. 'Air.Air.need air now!' he thought. He opened his mouth and sucked in air desperately. Sakura sat beside him content with ramen taste on her lips. (Monkey:* ahem *well that was weird, I don't know what came over me!!)  
  
Sasuke was furious. He grabbed Naruto and jumped into a tree, 'Naruto is mine and she can't have him!!' Sasuke yelled in his head. Determined he ran far off with Naruto in his arms until they were deep in the forest, leaving Sakura behind.  
  
* another while later* (Monkey: does this EVER get tiring!!? ^_^)  
Sasuke put Naruto down. "Why are we here?" Naruto asked. "I want to talk to you" Sasuke explained. "About what?" Naruto questioned. "Us." Sasuke answered.  
  
Monkey: Hey guys!! Did you guys like this chapter!!? I'm so proud to announce this!! I received eight reviews!! Thank you peeps!! This is a great achievement! Well please review this time too! I really appreciate it! Maybe a couple of new ideas to help the brainstorming would be nice!! Well, be prepared for the next chapter!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! * takes a spoonful of sugar * 


	3. Sasuke's Bestest Friend Chapter 3

Monkey: "hmm.starting to run out of ideas!!! Maybe I should have a disclaimer!"  
  
Naruto: "souda souda!"  
  
Monkey: "ugh.the soda thing.I thought you liked ramen!! Well, could you do the disclaimer then, now that you've popped out of nowhere?"  
  
Sasuke: "no.you're supposed to wait for your cue Naruto!!"  
  
Naruto: "but.I like to butt in (monkey: as in interrupting)!! Well, apparently Monkey doesn't own naruto.because if she did.well, you should understand that the world wouldn't be too pleased.with a 'few' exceptions. *" glares at Sasuke *  
  
Sasuke: "yes.I like your butt too.gah!! I mean!! You shouldn't go butting in!!"  
  
Naruto: "but."  
  
Monkey: * still brainstorming * "well.maybe Sakura should instantly disappear.ah!!! What are you doing Sasuke!!"  
  
Sasuke: "mmmmph"  
  
Naruto: "pfft!!! Muuph!!! Fffeeelpp!"  
  
Monkey: "uh.I don't speak lip language.anyway.or maybe Kakashi should somehow get into this fic."  
  
Naruto: * heavily breathing * "get.off of.me.Sasuke!!!"  
  
Sasuke: "friendship signal!!!" * thumbs up *  
  
Monkey: .now who knows what happened just then?  
  
*** the conversation.(continuation of where I left off) ***  
  
Naruto is.sitting down.on the ground. Sasuke is looking at Naruto with a serious look on his face. Sasuke started out to talk about their 'relationship'. Sakura is not there at the moment. Naruto: "about what?" Sasuke: "Us."  
Sasuke had a hurt look on his face but it soon turned to a smile, because Naruto was jumping around and shaking his booty. Sasuke: "What are you doing!?"  
  
Naruto: "Shaking my booty."  
  
Sasuke: "Were you listening to me!!?"  
  
Naruto: "ch-yah! Of course I was!"  
  
Sasuke: "If you were than tell me what I just said!"  
  
Naruto: "You just said: 'If you were than tell me what I just said!'  
  
Sasuke: augh.you're right!!  
  
monkey: a moment of silence dedicated to those who thought that Naruto was the stupidest character alive!! But.you were proven wrong!!!! Ahahahahahahaha now back to where I interrupted shall we!? *  
  
Naruto: "What's up with the 'augh'!?  
  
Sasuke: "Now I can't punish you."  
  
Naruto: "How were you supposed to do that!?"  
  
Suddenly there was a blue blur.and then an orange blur was taken down by the blurry blue character.then the orange character taken down became a blurry orange character like the blurry blue character.too much blurriness to narrate.because I can't even see what's going on.  
  
Orange Blur: "augh!! Ahhh!!"  
  
Blue Blur: * smacking of lips *  
  
Orange Blur: "hahahahaha"  
  
Blue Blur: "take that!!!"  
  
Orange Blur: "nooo~" * echo *  
  
(Monkey: hahaha let's skip that sequence since it'll take a while and result in a very hyper sasuke who grabs at Naruto.and a very red Naruto who is frantically running away from Sasuke all the time.)  
  
*** after all the tickling ***  
  
Naruto settles down.Sasuke's fingers are tired.  
  
Sasuke: "Well.now what?"  
  
Naruto: "I dunno"  
  
In the distance another blur comes into view.it's pink. (Monkey: who could that be!?)  
  
(Monkey: * in a sing-song voice * here we go with the blur thingy!!)  
  
The pink blur brushes past the now blue blur, and the blue blur does a flip to take down the orange blur.the orange blur does a back-flip and kicks the pink blur aside.then the blue blur quickly hugs the orange blur, and the pink blur recovers and takes the blue blur down. Then the orange blur breaks from the blue blur's grasp.all the sudden they all come into view.and now Sasuke is running after a still blurry Naruto and.where did Sakura go!!?  
  
*** while Naruto is running ***  
  
Naruto: "Leave me alone Sasuke!!"  
  
Sasuke: "Not until you let me show the world how good of friends we are!!!"  
  
Naruto: * sweatdrop *  
  
Sasuke: "Well, it's no big deal that we have a friendship signal that 'special' to others!!"  
  
Naruto: * trips over something hard *  
  
Sasuke: "It looks like we've been running in circles."  
  
Naruto: "Ah!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura grabs Naruto and pushes him against a tree trunk (Monkey: scenery!!! I like trees!!!)  
  
Sakura: *phew! * "Finally. I get to say something."  
  
Sasuke: * turns on his sharingan *  
  
Naruto: "How do you do that!!?"  
  
Sasuke: "Well, I just feel this big emotional pull and then BOOM!! I can see!!"  
  
Naruto: "Wait.you couldn't see!?"  
  
Sasuke: "No.I just can see better!"  
  
Naruto: "oooo"  
  
Sakura: "What's up with the spinning eyeballs."  
  
Naruto: oh yah.get off of me!!  
  
Sasuke: ".I didn't want to use this option.but it seems as though I have no choice."  
  
Sakura: ".could it be..!!!?"  
  
Naruto: * thumbs up * "Go get 'em!!"  
  
Sasuke: "Okay! You lass! Mesa is sorry to say this, but y'er gonna have 'ter put the rascal down...er' else yer skirt might fall off yer buttocks! So put the lad down."  
  
Sakura: * sweatdrop * "Is this some new attack I've never heard of!?"  
  
Naruto: "This has to be 'pirate no jutsu' sasuke-style!!!"  
  
Sasuke: * pulls out a hook and sticks it to his right hand * "Yer heard me didn't ye!!? Put the lad down!!"  
  
Sakura: "Not unless you speak in English!!"  
  
Sasuke: "Aww.fine. That was getting fun though."  
  
Naruto: "He spoke in English so you can let go!"  
  
Sakura: * smacking of lips *  
  
Naruto: * having a flashback *  
  
* start of flashback *  
  
Sasuke is running toward him. Fast. Sasuke's lips are moving 33mph. Oh the horror!!!!!!!!!  
  
* end of flashback *  
  
Naruto: * smacks Sakura *  
  
(Monkey: K.O.!!!!)  
  
Sasuke: "Are you all right!!?"  
  
Naruto: ".yeah I think so. No wait.I think I got a wedgie.that's a problem.  
  
Sasuke: "Kakashi sensei!!?"  
  
Naruto: * jumps around trying to get out of his predicament *  
  
Sasuke: "Hey Kakashi sensei watch what Naruto and I can do!!"  
  
Kakashi: "ok"  
  
Sasuke relieves Naruto of his dilemma. And ta-da!! Sasuke's lips are secured around Naruto's.  
  
Naruto: * in his head * 1,2,3,4 (Monkey: countdown!) 56,57,59.  
  
Sasuke: * in his head * hey!! This reminds me of that one scene in titanic.  
  
*** 5 minutes and 43 seconds later. *** (Monkey: needs to be in the Guiness Book of Records!! * smile *)  
  
Naruto: mpph!!!  
  
Sasuke: * in his head * oh yeah, we need to breath  
  
Sasuke let Naruto go and smiled back at his friend/rival.  
  
Kakashi: uh.nice job!  
  
Sasuke: "That's our friendship signal!!" * puffs up chest *  
  
Naruto: "Sasuke.that was a long one."  
  
Sasuke: "The longer the better!!!"  
  
Monkey: well, hope you liked it! Told you I ran out of ideas!! The next chapter will be much more 'sexier' I hope!! Please tell me if you'd like more lip-nibblers in the next chapter.or not! If you want more.then I'll have to bring out my darkside!! Hahahahahahahahahaha but it all depends in the reviews!!  
  
Sasuke: more kissing!! And beyond!!  
  
Naruto: .ahahaha!!  
  
Sasuke: you.want more!!?  
  
Naruto: sasuke.  
  
Sasuke: naruto.  
  
CENSORED CENSORED!!!!  
  
Monkey: seeya next chapter!! And REVIEW!! Maybe I'll go into detail about what happened in the 'censored' area!!! Hahahahahaha yoroshiku!!!! 


	4. Sasuke's Bestest Friend Chapter 4

Monkee: Hey Everyone!!! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for my story so far!! Thank you so much!!! You guys are da bombs!!! Now that we're on the fourth chapter I keep finding myself in an abyss of forgetfulness.I never can keep track of what's happening, so I've selected to be based on humor and randomness! Well, aren't you excited!!?  
  
Naruto: Nah.not exactly.  
  
Sasuke: What happened last time anyway.?  
  
Naruto: How can you forget!!?  
  
Monkee: Oh.the 'CENSORED' thing huh?  
  
Naruto: Yah  
  
Sasuke: Can I do the disclaimer!!!? Mesa wanna talk about cheese!!! Oh!! And tomatoes!!!  
  
Naruto: Is Sasuke okay?  
  
Monkee: His imagination is running wild!!!  
  
Sasuke: Monkee doesn't own me, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and all the other little nins that will have their chances to shine in the chapter!! Thank goodness for cheese and tomatoes!!  
  
Naruto: What do tomatoes have to do with the disclaimer!!?  
  
Monkee: I like milk and bananas?  
  
Naruto: I like ramen!!!  
  
Sasuke: * jumps on Naruto * I like blonde haired, blue eyed demon fox friends!  
  
Monkee: But you can't eat those??  
  
Sasuke: Watch and learn!!!  
  
Naruto: Why me???  
  
*** The chapter where new characters are added since I can't really remember what happened in the last chapter!! So there shall be randomness!!! ***  
  
The sun glared down on Sasuke as white, fluffy clouds passed by. Naruto spotted his figure from two blocks away, and ran over quickly to greet him.  
  
Naruto: Yo Sasuke!  
  
Sasuke: aa  
  
Naruto: What's wrong?  
  
Sasuke: aa  
  
Naruto: what?  
  
Sasuke: wwaaaaaaaaaaan...* sniffle *  
  
Naruto: 'is sasuke crying.????'  
  
Sasuke: .Naruto?  
  
Naruto: Are you okay Sasuke?  
  
Sasuke: I lost my.my.  
  
Naruto: Your what?  
  
Gaara: His pink, stuffed bunny.  
  
Naruto: Where did you come from?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gaara: I was going to meet up with Sasuke to play with our stuffed animals..  
  
Naruto looked at Gaara and Sasuke. He was shocked beyond belief that they had such free time, and that Gaara was hugging a brown, stuffed squirrel.  
  
Sasuke: I can't find him.  
  
Gaara: Don't worry I'll help you find him.* smile * (monkee: why is gaara smiling.and the squirrel!!)  
  
Naruto: Are you guys all right?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasuke: * rushes over and hugs Naruto * My bunny!!!  
  
Sakura's sixth sense kicked into gear as she lay in the hospital bed. She jumped from the second floor window of her room and dashed over to Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara. Then she jumped into the air and kicks Sasuke over the head.  
  
Sakura: Take that!!  
  
Sasuke: Grrr~  
  
*** To Gaara and Naruto ***  
  
Naruto: .  
  
Gaara: I want some candy.  
  
*** To Sakura and Sasuke ***  
  
Sakura: Take my forehead beam of doooooooooooooooooooooom!!!!  
  
Sasuke: You don't stand a chance! * gets into battle stance *  
  
Sakura: Naruto is mine!!!  
  
Sasuke: Naruto's mine!!!!  
  
Sakura shoots a beam of light from her forehead (monkee: haahahhahahaahhaahah) and it barely misses Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke: * switches to sharingan *  
  
*** To Naruto and Gaara ***  
  
Naruto: What about some ramen.  
  
Gaara: I don't eat ramen.  
  
Neji: I need to take another sip of that water!!! Lee: It's not water! It's sake!!  
  
Neji: Gimme!  
  
Lee: Nooooooo~  
  
Gaara: I wanna try Lee's sake.* points at frantic Lee running from Neji *  
  
Naruto: Let's go try some!!  
  
Gaara: Yay!!!  
  
*** after Naruto, Neji, and Gaara manage to separate Lee from his  
sake. ***  
  
Lee: Guys!! That's enough of the sake!!  
  
Drunk Neji, Naruto, and Gaara: Awww.  
  
Lee: * takes bottle away from the drunken three *  
  
Neji: * grabs Lee * Wanna give someone a little kiss? Lee: * major blush!!!! *  
  
Gaara: woop woop!!  
  
Naruto: Where's Sasuke!!? I want my Sasuke NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasuke finishes off Sakura with one quick blow to the forehead and knocks her out.  
  
Sasuke: I'm coming Naruto!!!!  
  
Naruto: Yay!  
  
Gaara: I want to hug something.  
  
Gaara: * hugs Naruto *  
  
Sasuke: Gaara!!!?  
  
Gaara: * hugs Sasuke *  
  
Gaara: * smiles and hugs unconscious Sakura * Naruto: Sasuke!!  
  
Sasuke: * hugs Naruto * Look at all the new friends!!!  
  
Naruto: Yay!! I feel all warm and good inside!!  
  
Sasuke: We've forgotten to show our friendship signal to all our new friends!!  
  
Naruto: oh yeah!  
  
Sasuke: Let's go!  
  
Naruto: ok!!! (monkee: I don't think Naruto will regret this! * wink wink *)  
  
*** to the little huggable Gaara ***  
  
Gaara: * moves on to hug Lee and Neji *  
  
Neji: C'mon Lee.  
  
Lee: uh.I have to go.  
  
Neji: Not if I can help it. * pins Lee down *  
  
Gaara: * hugs Neji *  
  
Neji: awww  
  
Gaara: * hugs Lee *  
  
Lee: * Blush *  
  
Gaara: * moves on to find more surprised victims.er friends! *  
  
*** Back to Sasuke and Naruto's friendship signal predicament ***  
  
Sasuke: * holds up megaphone * ALL RIGHT EVERYONE!! I'D LIKE YOU ALL TO SIT BACK AND WATCH NARUTO AND I PERFORM OUR ALL AROUND FAMOUS FRIENDSHIP SIGNAL!!  
  
Naruto: hehehehe  
  
Sasuke: * puts megaphone away* This is it Naruto!  
  
Everyone, consisting of Lee, Neji, Gaara, and an unconscious Sakura, sit and wait for whatever Sasuke is hiding down his enormous collar (monkee: he doesn't have long sleeves so the collar thing 'I thought' would make more sense!)  
  
Neji: Lee * smile *  
  
Lee: * more blushing *  
  
Gaara: *Grabs popcorn and starts munching *  
  
Kiba: What's up?  
  
Shino: Looks like Naruto and Sasuke are going to show us something.  
  
Hinata: Naruto.?  
  
Kiba: Gimme some popcorn Gaara!  
  
Gaara: .* munch munch *  
  
Kiba: *munch munch *  
  
Shino: * munch munch *  
  
Hinata: Naruto.and Sasuke!!!?  
  
Neji: Lee.* smile *  
  
Lee: I want some popcorn!  
  
Neji: There are better things than popcorn.* smile *  
  
Lee: * Blush to the maX!! *  
  
Sasuke: All right everyone!! We will now go on to demonstrate our friendship signal to all those who may not know that we are friends!!  
  
Naruto: Yay!!  
  
*** to be continued.! ***  
  
monkee: wow.cliffhanger-ish  
  
sasuke: I'm enjoying this!!  
  
Naruto: hehehehe  
  
Monkee: I think they (neji, naruto, gaara) will continue to stay drunk till further notice!  
  
Naruto: haha  
  
Gaara: * munch munch *  
  
Sasuke: I forgot all about my bunny.  
  
Gaara: * munch munch * I killed it.  
  
Sasuke: why!!!?  
  
Gaara: it annoyed me.and the pink wasn't right.* smile *  
  
Sasuke: * munch munch *  
  
Gaara: Gimme back my popcorn!! * huggles Sasuke *  
  
Monkee: Sorry for the not-funny-ness of it all!!! Well I thought it was funnay!! In the next chapter new ninjas will appear!!! Ahahaha and so please review!! 


End file.
